


Pregnancy In Progress

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, dad!geoff, fem!Jack, pregnant!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew is bigger than ever, and Jack receives some life-changing news at the worst time possible for the crew. Will Jack and Geoff's relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack receives some life-changing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions, my tumblr is rimmietimmie.tumblr.com

As the car pulled to a stop, Jack tried to shake off the overwhelming feeling of nausea. She knew that Michael’s driving was bad, but it had never caused a reaction that severe. She got out of the Chrome Adder and leaned against the car, feigning a lack of interest as Michael gathered the required weapons for the job, but she was simply trying to stop the world from spinning.

When Michael approached her, Assault SMG in hand, she pushed herself off the car, grabbing her Assault Shotgun. She nodded at Michael, and they headed down under Del Perro Pier. It was early morning, and there was only the occasional jogger around.

As they approached, the occupants – a small section of the Vagos – turned to watch them, looking apprehensive.

“Good evening, Gentlemen.” Jack spoke calmly, ignoring the nausea. “You know why I am here, I assume?”

The Vagos turned to look at each other, before the leader of the small section walked forward, eyeing up Jack with something akin to disgust. There was silence for a few seconds before he spat at Jack’s feet.

“This is the best that the Fake AH Crew could send? Some woman?” The leader grunted.

Michael growled, raising his gun with a furious expression, but Jack simply raised her hand, indicating for him to stop. She took a step towards the leader, who raised an eyebrow at her. Michael rarely did a job with Jack, and was interested to see just how she would handle the situation.

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat me, is it? And here’s me thinking you were going to be a gentleman.” Jack tutted, shaking her head ever so slightly. “You owe the Fake AH Crew money for dealing on our turf. You know the rates, and this isn’t the first time.”

“And what if we don’t want to abide by your rules anymore?” The leader challenged.

In one swift motion, Jack slammed the butt of her gun into the leader’s head, knocking him clean out. She signalled to Michael to start shooting, and they both took cover. Although technically outnumbered, they defeated the gang members easily enough. When the coast was clear, she approached the leader, who was still unconscious.

Jack looked at the man with intense dislike, and waved her hand in Michael’s direction, indicating for him to come towards her. “We need to teach this fuck about respect.” Jack said calmly.

“What do you want to do?” Michael responded.

“Tie him up. We’re going to give the people of Los Santos a little show.” Jack grinned.

Between them, Jack and Michael carried the leader up to the top of the pier, and Jack led them over to a pole in the centre of the pier.

“You got that spare rope?” Jack asked, and Michael nodded, handing it over.

As she went to tie the man to the pole, the nausea became overwhelming once more, and she stumbled, clutching onto the railing and taking deep breaths. She heard Michael’s concerned voice, but ignored it, attempting to stop the world spinning once more. _Pull it together, Jack. You’re a professional._

She indicated for Michael to tie the leader up, which she did. By the time the leader was coming around, Michael had him secured to the pole.

“What now? We just leave him?” Michael asked, glaring at the leader with intense hatred.

“Just one more thing.” Jack said, walking over to the leader. She bent down, and Michael’s eyes popped, staring at Jack in surprise. She chuckled at his expression, before pulling down the leader’s pants and boxers, exposing him. “Now we’re done.”

She slid her phone out of her shorts pocket, and dialled Kerry’s number. He answered with a curious “Hello?” after a few rings.

“Hey, Kerry. Do me a favour? Give the Vagos leader a call, tell him he’s got a guy in need of a hand on Del Perro Pier, and to get his crew in line? Thanks.”

Jack hung up the phone, after Kerry had assured Jack that he’d do it right away. Michael couldn’t help but smile as the Pier began to fill up with people on their way to work. Michael turned to Jack, ready to congratulate her on her non-violent torture methods, but frowned, worry washing over him when he found her doubled over, silently being sick. He rushed over to her, and began to rub her back.

“Are you okay, Jack?” Michael asked softly.

She merely nodded, standing up a moment later on wobbly legs. “Fine. Must have just ate something bad.”

Michael agreed, and wrapped his arm around her waist for extra support, as she was still looking a little shaky. She tried to brush him off at first, but eventually let him help her to the car, which was parked only a short distance away. At that moment, Jack wanted nothing more to crawl back to bed.

* * *

 

It had been three days since the job on Del Perro Pier, and Jack’s non-violent torture of the leader proved to be a valuable tactic – in doing so, she had not violated the contract held between the Fake AH Crew and the Vagos, and the leader of the Vagos had been in discussions with Geoff, and a new arrangement had been agreed. A more peaceful one, at least.

However, one thing that had not improved since that day was her sickness. She had generally managed to avoid the others finding out, and so far Geoff had no ideas at all. She’d barely seen him over the past three days – the crew was bigger and more powerful than ever, and these things took a lot of organising.

She knew that it wasn’t some form of stomach bug, as she could hold down food. It didn’t just happen in the morning – it could happen late at night too. She had refrained from googling her symptoms, as that usually led to some form of panic over a possible rare cancer or disease. She was just a little offside, that’s all.

Jack had, however, been trying to lighten her workload over the past few days in an effort to get rid of the sickness. She was currently in the Garage of Geoff’s Rockford Hills apartment. He didn’t keep many vehicles here, they were reserved for the main base. No, there were just some flashy cars here.

Jack’s own blue Entity XF was parked in Geoff’s garage, looking as shiny and beautiful as ever. Ryan had asked Jack to take a look at his Zentorno this morning, as the crew mechanic, Matt, was out of town for the week. Jack had agreed, grateful for something simple to do.

She had been examining the Zentorno for around 30 minutes, and was changing the oil when the elevator door opened, accompanied with a ‘ding’ that told Jack she had company. She turned her head to see Geoff approaching, smiling at the sight of her.

Jack stood up, wiping her hands on an old rag as best as possible, though they were still oily and greasy. She kissed Geoff softly on the mouth, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he kissed her once more, Jack couldn’t help herself, and placed her hands on his butt, acting like she was simply feeling him up. They broke apart seconds later, with Geoff looking in the direction of the Zentorno.

“You working on Ryan’s car?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, just needed an oil change.” Jack replied. “You staying for dinner tonight? I’ve barely seen you all week.”

“What can I say, I’m a highly-demanded man.” Geoff smirked.

“Very funny. Ryan’s making enchiladas, we’re all having dinner here.” Jack spoke, brushing hair out of her eyes and wiping oil on her face as she did so.

“You’re so elegant.” Geoff said sarcastically.

“So that’s why you love me, then?” She grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Take a shower!” He shouted as he walked out of the garage and back into the elevator.

“Yeah, love you too!” She replied, trying to hold back a laugh as she saw the damage of her antics – Geoff had a black handprint on each buttock of his blue jeans.

* * *

 

Three weeks into her sickness, Jack had finally given in and googled her symptoms. The results weren’t promising – if it wasn’t a sickness bug, it was either bowel cancer or she was pregnant. She hated either outcome.

Jack couldn’t help but worry about her sickness. Three weeks of sickness in the day, at random points, was really becoming a problem. She knew it was becoming harder to hide, but she didn’t want any of the boys to find out; they worried about each other enough, she didn’t need to add to that worry.

She tried to continue with her life in the Los Santos – the Fake AH Crew wouldn’t stop because she was sick. They had done several little heists, nothing bigger than a jewellery store in Vinewood. They weren’t struggling for money: they just wanted to sharpen their skills.

Jack currently lay in the bed that she and Geoff shared, though alone. They had been having sex for the first time around two weeks, and Geoff had almost immediately been called away on emergency business.

Jack sighed, sliding out of bed and wincing at the cold feeling of the wooden floor on her bare feet. She began to dress herself again, but as she went to slip on her shirt, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach was protruding slightly – Jack couldn’t see how she’d put on weight, as half of what she ate came straight back up, but apparently she had. Deciding that she needed to lose that weight, she slipped her shirt back on and pulled on her jeans, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

It had all come to fruition when a job had gone wrong. Ryan and Jack had gone to meet break up a drug deal – nothing big, just some small-time gang dealing on their turf without a licence. They had body armour and elite weaponry, so there was no sense in taking more than Ryan and Jack – they could handle themselves.

Things had begun to go wrong when they arrived, and saw that it was the Vagos. The Fake AH Crew were above the Vagos, and they tried to keep things peaceful, but over the past few months, the Vagos had begun to overstep the boundaries.

They parked Ryan’s zentorno around the corner, hoping to sneak in undetected. They did, and when the time was right, Jack stepped out into the light. Both parties turned to her, not noticing Ryan in the shadows.

“My, my, you’re being naughty little boys lately, aren’t you?” Jack purred, eyeing them confidently. “You know why I’m here.”

“How did she find us?” One of the gang members hissed.

“You’re about as subtle as a bull in a china shop.” Jack replied. “You aren’t allowed to trade here.”

“Says who?” The dealer, who looked to be in charge, asked. “You?”

“No, I think it was your dying gang members.” Jack said, seconds before Ryan opened fire on the Vagos.

Jack run to nearby cover, readying her Combat MG. She began to shoot as precisely as she could, taking down gang member after gang member. Eventually, only the leader was left. He was outnumbered, and Jack walked out of cover and began to walk over to him, knowing that Ryan had her back.

“You know better than to mess with the Fake AH Crew.” Jack spoke, her tone level and calm as ever. “You know the consequences.”

Jack felt the nausea she had experienced for the past ten minutes become more prevalent, though she tried to fight through it. The gang leader seemed to sense her lack of concentration, though, and tripped her, so that she landed awkwardly. She heard the gunshot, followed by a series of other gunshots. A hot pain settled in her arm, and she could see red.

The man crumpled to the ground in front of her, and Ryan was by her seconds later. “What happened?” Ryan asked, looking Jack in the eye.

“Fuck, I don’t know! I got distracted.” Jack grumbled. “Fucker shot me!”

“It looks like it grazed you, but we can’t take any chances. I’ll take you up to Caleb.” Ryan decided.

He helped Jack to her feet, and they headed back to his car, Jack grabbing the jacket that she kept in Ryan’s car for their adventures and wrapping the sleeve around her arm, wincing at the pain.

Ryan called ahead, telling Caleb that Jack had hurt his arm, and he reassured them that they would be ready for Jack. They arrived quickly, and Ryan helped Jack up to base.

* * *

 

Ryan had taken them to the warehouse, their main base out at Blaine County. It was where Caleb, their doctor, was based, along with Matt, their mechanic, and the other members of the crew who dealt with side business.

Ryan had gone to grab a cup of coffee and to call Geoff. He took a sip of the scalding drink before selecting Geoff’s contact and dialling. Geoff answered on the fourth ring.

“Ryan? What’s up?” Geoff answered, knowing that they were out on a job.

“Job’s done, but it went bad. Jack got shot, but it looks like a graze. We’re up at the warehouse, Caleb’s treating her now. Don’t panic, she’s fine.” Ryan explained.

“I’m on my way.” Geoff answered.

“It’ll take you hours to get up here.” Ryan tried to reason, but he knew it was futile – Geoff would not rest until he knew that Jack was safe and relatively unharmed.

Meanwhile, Jack was having a very awkward conversation with Caleb, who looked a mix of curious and concerned. She sat opposite him, on the examination table, her arm wrapped in bandages.

Jack had been there for around an hour and a half, and she’d already had a full check-up with Caleb – it was something they liked to do, no matter what the injury. Her blood pressure was slightly high, but Caleb had brushed it off as part of the job. She had been waiting for the blood test results. However, when Caleb came back a few minutes later, he looked thoroughly confused.

Caleb sat down opposite Jack, taking a good look at her, particularly her torso. Jack glared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“Caleb, what the fuck, dude?” Jack snapped.

“I’m not looking at your breasts.” He muttered. “When was your last period, Jack?”

“Um,” Jack said, both embarrassed at the personal question and trying to think. “Wow, actually, it’s been a while. We’ve been so busy, I just kind of forgot about that sort of thing.”

“Have you been having unprotected sex?” Caleb asked, ignoring the blush spreading across Jack’s cheeks. “In the past two months or so.”

After a few moments of thinking, Jack replied, “Yes.”

“Jack, I’m inclined to tell you that I think you’re pregnant.” Caleb stated. “Has there been any unexplained sickness?”

“Yes.” Jack said, feeling anxiety pool in her stomach. _She couldn’t be pregnant._ “I just thought it was all stress.”

“Your blood tests showed a high level of a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin, or HCG, as it’s more commonly referred to as.”

“And you think that’s what it is? I’m pregnant?” Jack asked, her voice rather hollow.

“The tests would indicate that. Your symptoms further confirm it.” Caleb stated.

For once, Jack was not grateful for the professional front that Caleb put on when treating one of them. Right now, she needed a friend. And Caleb was acting more like a doctor. _Well, he is a doctor,_ she reasoned.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke, her voice breaking. “Don’t tell Geoff. Under any circumstances. If he asks, all of the tests came back fine, and I just need to rest my arm for a bit.”

Caleb nodded, remaining quiet. He started to pack his equipment away, signalling to Jack that she was free to leave. She stood up, feeling conflicted and most of all, gutted. She felt gutted that her happiness had come to an end.

She discovered that Ryan was waiting in the lounge, which was currently empty. He looked at her, his eyes tired, but he soon became alert at the sight of Jack, who looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

“Jack, what happened? Caleb try to feel you up?” Ryan joked, trying to cheer Jack up.

“He wouldn’t dare try. I’d kick his ass.” Jack replied, her smile not reaching her eyes.

She sat down on one of the sofas, running a hand through her hair and sighing. Ryan sat back down next to her, watching her with curiosity.

“Can you grab me a drink please? Water or something?” Jack asked, and Ryan nodded.

Returning from the kitchen moments later, with two bottles of water, he handed one to Jack and sat back down next to her. Ryan watched her warily – she looked as if she were about to pass out.

“Everything I am about to tell you is strictly confidential, and I am only telling you because I know that you are trustworthy and someone in the main crew needs to know.” Jack said, her tone uncharacteristically serious.

Ryan nodded his agreement, sipping from his water.

“I’ve been having sickness for the past few weeks. It started whilst I was on a job with Michael, and it hasn’t stopped, though it’s going off a bit now.” Jack said, and began to explain her symptoms. “When Caleb did my blood tests, I knew for sure. I’m pregnant.”

“Is – is that good?” Ryan asked, frowning at Jack’s look of mild horror.

“I don’t know.” Jack started. “Geoff’s always said he didn’t want kids. He claimed he wanted a better life for them, when the crew was fully running. He’s always claimed he isn’t ready.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Ryan questioned.

“Not yet. I need to sort out my head. Make some decisions.” Jack answered.

They fell into a silence, and Jack put her head on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Jack allowed herself to relax in Ryan’s comforting presence. They were strictly platonic – her love for Geoff was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

The peace was interrupted eventually by a panicked Geoff, who arrived in the living room, bringing the commotion with him, but his worried face softened as his eyes washed over Jack. She got up, and he pulled her into a tight hug, being careful not to touch her injured arm. Behind Geoff’s back, Jack signalled for Ryan to be quiet, and he simply nodded. It was not his place to intervene, after all.


	2. The Rules Don't Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay worms the news out of Jack, and when Jack meets up with a rival gang, things turn sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions, my tumblr is rimmietimmie.tumblr.com

Jack couldn’t quite believe what she had done. The past few weeks had been a blur, and it seemed that she’d lost any common sense that she’d previously possessed.

There was a set of rules that the Fake AH Crew followed; these rules were set in place, created by Jack and Geoff, to try and increase security, retain some morals and reduce casualties. For example, they didn’t harm the innocent. Kept civilian casualties to a minimum. Even little things, such as an initiation for higher-ranking members – she remembered Kerry’s initiation with a smile.

But she had indeed broken one of their roles – don’t involve the public in their private lives. Any issues, their own crew would deal with it. Should any medical issues arise, they’d consult their own team of medics, headed by Caleb.

And Jack had just been to Los Santos Community Medical Centre.

In hindsight, it was foolish. She wanted to know her options, but deep down she already knew what she was going to do. So she booked an appointment, and had gone along to the appointment, risking her security, and by extension, the entire crews’.

However, Jack couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Despite the obvious security risks, she had gone to seek external medical advice in the hopes that she would have more of an idea of what she wanted to do – but she felt as confused and tense as ever.

* * *

 

And now here she sat, in a Starbucks out towards Blaine County, with a tired-looking Lindsay facing her, nursing a cup of coffee. Jack had her favourite Vanilla Latte clasped in shaking hands, avoiding Lindsay’s eye.

“Are we going to talk about this, then?” Lindsay questioned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jack said nonchalantly. “I’m just here to enjoy a coffee.”

“Yeah, and I’m in Los Santos for a holiday.” Lindsay replied sarcastically. “I was with the B Team, Jack. I saw your call log for the appointment-“ She held a hand up as Jack opened her mouth to reply, signalling for Jack to remain quiet. “I’ve deleted it. I don’t know what’s going on, but there’s no point in stirring up trouble.”

“Thank you,” Jack said, brushing a stray strand of her hair away. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, be glad that nobody else saw it.” Lindsay muttered, running a hand through her hair. “So, what’s going on?”

“I don’t-“

“Don’t give me any bullshit, Jack. I saved your ass from a stupid mistake. Are you dying, is that it?” Lindsay asked. “You’re leaving and needed an independent medical?”

Jack shook her head to both suggestions. She would never leave the crew without discussing it. She took another sip of her coffee.

“I’m pregnant.” Jack said, not as nervous to say it this time. She’d had to accept it at some point. “Stupid, careless.”

“Does Geoff know?” Lindsay questioned, and Jack shook her head. “No, he doesn’t know. Right – how long have you known? How far along?”

“I’ve known for a couple of weeks, and I’m about 2 months, somewhere around there.” Jack answered. “It wasn’t planned.”

“I gathered that.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the news sinking in and reality crashing down for both. At some point, Jack finished her coffee, and got up to throw it away. When she returned, Lindsay seemed to have regained her speech.

“You’ve got to tell Geoff.” Lindsay said firmly. “It’s only fair, whatever you decide.”

“I’m keeping it.” Jack stated. “If Geoff doesn’t want it, then I’ll leave – I can’t terminate it knowing that I can care for it.”

“Geoff will want it.” Lindsay tried to reason. “He’ll be a good dad.”

“He’s barely in Los Santos! He’s never here for the crew, how is he going to be a dad?”

“Geoff would drop everything for you, and you know it. You need to tell him, sooner or later.”

“I’d prefer it to be later.” Jack muttered.

“And I sooner, but hey, we can’t all have what we want.” Lindsay replied.

* * *

However, nothing came to fruition until Wednesday evening. They were out on meeting, one that was a little rocky. The Fake AH Crew’s relations with the Ballas had been tense for weeks, and they had arranged an emergency meeting.

Jack was going, as the calmest person and best communicator. She was also taking Michael and Ryan with her as her bodyguards. The meeting was set to take place late at night, as to not attract any unnecessary attention.

But Jack’s head wasn’t really in it. She’d gotten to the point where she was exhausted, between worrying and managing the crew whilst Geoff was gone, that she just wanted to sleep. Ryan had lightly suggested that she should perhaps sleep, and let someone else go, but she had insisted that she was fine, that she could handle it.

She sat opposite the head of the Ballas, a dark-skinned stocky man, wearing a polished suit with a Ballas-purple tie. His face was straight and cold, though Jack showed no signs of intimidation.

“Your men are out of control.” She spoke smoothly, clasping her hands together. “And you need to do something about it.”

“My men should not be the problem.” He replied. “And here I was, thinking that the Fake AH Crew could handle themselves.”

“We had a peace agreement.” Jack stated. “Our aim was to keep peace between the Ballas and the Fake AH. We have upheld our side of the bargain. You have not.”

“My crew wishes to expand further in Los Santos.” He said, eyeing her. “It is not my place to disagree.”

“It is your place to control your crew!” Jack snapped, though her poker-face remained cold as ever. “Should you wish to break our agreement, which I do not recommend, you will sorely regret it.”

“And what do you suppose we do, then, if we stay out of your territory?” He snarled. “Stay small?”

“I hear that Liberty City is in need of a new gang. We have no business there.” Jack reasoned.

“I-“

“Don’t push me, Marcus.” Jack said, her tone dangerous. “Don’t push us. You know what can happen should you outstep your boundaries. Stay off our turf. Keep out of our business.”

Marcus, the leader, was silent for a few minutes, contemplating Jack’s words. Before he spoke in response, however, the door to their meeting room opened, revealing a man with a Ballas bandana and glasses on, his eyes hesitant.

“Sorry to interrupt boss, but we have a problem.” The Newcomer stated. He leant down to whisper into his bosses’ ear for a minute, and spoke furiously, the bosses’ face darkening as the conversation went on.

“I am sorry to cut our meeting short.” Marcus spoke. “But I am afraid I have no choice. I will be in touch.”

Jack nodded, shaking hands with Marcus before standing up, Michael and Ryan taking a step back. She began to leave with the other two, the boss escorting them out along with his informant. However, things turned sour quickly with a pointing finger and a knife flying towards her.

Jack managed to roll out of the way quickly, but felt something warm dripping down her cheek. She heard Marcus’ shout of “No!” and a gunshot, and upon looking towards the source of the knife, she saw a dead body on the floor, the man having been shot clean through the head.

Ryan kept his gun out, holding an arm protectively in front of Jack, Michael having joined Ryan in an offensive stance.

“These are our friends. We do not attack our friends.” Marcus spoke, his voice filled with rage. “I am terribly sorry. May I help-“

“No. You have your own issues to deal with, that much is clear. We shall speak again soon – I hope your men have learnt some discipline by that time.”

And with her final words, laced with anger, Jack walked out of their base, Michael and Ryan hot on her heels. Yet when they reached the car, she seemed to be as calm as ever. They drove for a few minutes, just to ensure that they had escaped the base, before Ryan pulled over.

They both got out, Michael putting his gun in the boot of the car and Ryan following suit. Jack sat on the bonnet of the car, running a hand through her hair. Ryan walked over to her, lifting her chin to inspect the cut on her face.

“Just a graze. It’ll clear up soon.” Ryan decided. “You were lucky.”

“We were reckless.” Jack snapped.

“I forget that we need to be more careful. Some of us more than others.” Ryan said, eyeing Jack.

“Don’t start,” She sighed. “He’ll know. Soon.”

“What are you two on about?” Michael asked, handing her some gauze for her cheek.

“Nothing important. Not yet, anyway.”


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff takes Jack out for dinner, and she eventually reveals the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions, my tumblr is rimmietimmie.tumblr.com

"Hey," Geoff said. "You look nice."

"Nice? Wow, Geoffrey, charming as ever." Jack grinned. "Pasta is nice. I am fucking gorgeous."

Geoff laughed, nodding in agreement. He took her hand into his, and they left the apartment together, both relaxed and cheerful. Geoff had been back in Los Santos for around 12 hours, and he'd slept for most of those. He'd arranged to take Jack out for dinner, concerned that they weren't spending enough time together - alone and not being shot at, that is - so here they were. The ding of the elevator and the opening of the doors led to a difficult decision for Geoff - what car to take?

He eventually decided on Jack's Cheetah, though she insisted he drove ("I don't feel like it, babe!"), and they set off. Geoff had made reservations at one of the posh restaurants in Vespucci, one which looked over Vespucci Beach. The sun was setting, and Geoff figured that it would be a good setting. It also helped that one of his good friends, Al, owned the place, so it would be safe for them to go there. Geoff parked around the back, and got out of the car, opening the side door for Jack to get out.

"Like a true gentleman. I know why I've stayed with you all these years." Jack smiled.

"What, it wasn't my dashing good looks?" Geoff retorted.

"Must be something like that, yeah."

They walked, hand-in-hand once more, into the restaurant. There wasn't much room for relationships in the Fake AH Crew, and time alone was so rare these days that both parties were enjoying every minute they had together, and little things like holding hands were greatly appreciated. The restaurant was full, but reasonably quiet - most people just liked to enjoy the food and view in quiet.

Al immediately caught sight of Geoff and Jack, and came bounding over to them, all smiles. He shook hands with Geoff, and kissed Jack on the cheek. He quickly took them to one of the best tables in the restaurant - right by the edge, overlooking the beach. They made small talk for a minute, and he handed them each a food and drinks menu.

"The usual wine, Jack?" Al asked.

"No thank you," Jack replied pleasantly. "I'm not drinking tonight - just a coke for me."

Geoff ordered no alcohol either, as he was driving, but frowned slightly when Jack didn't have wine - she loved the wine at Al's place, he ordered her favourite in specially for their visits. They talked about little things, hands clasped together on the table, enjoying each other's company. Jack felt relaxed, more so than she had in the past month.

Their food eventually arrived, and they tucked in. Al's food was amazing, as always, and they discussed everything from the local baseball team's failures to Gavin's new sunglasses. It was nice, Jack thought, to do normal-couple things (not murder, for instance). When the food finished, they ordered a special desert to share, and sat eating a spoonful as the sun set.

"I've really enjoyed tonight, Jack." Geoff spoke. "I know I've been away a lot lately, and it's not fair on you. I'm going to make more of an effort to be here, in Los Santos, with you."

Jack said nothing, simply pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're lovely, you know that?"

"You sounded like Gav then." Geoff teased, launching into a terrible British accent, followed by a series of high-pitched squeaks.

"It's like he's here in the room." Jack laughed. "Listen, Geoff, there's something we need to talk about."

"I know."

"You know? What do you want to talk about?" Jack questioned in bemusement.

"What do you want to talk about?" He retorted.

"You first, asshole."

"I thought you were overwhelmed with the crew. You've gotten injured a lot lately, and Ryan's been stressing over you. Lindsay too, actually. They've been making me not let you go on jobs." Geoff explained.

"Those fuckers!" Jack said, though there was no real heat involved. "I told them I could handle it."

"Handle what? Are you overwhelmed? You can tell me, you know - we've been expanding really quickly, I know it's a lot to handle-"

"I'm pregnant." Jack blurted.

Geoff stopped in his tracks, Jack having cut off his rambling. His face was unreadable for a second, before he broke out into a massive grin. Jack breathed a sigh of relief - it seemed that Geoff was alright with this. He gave her a passionate, if not slightly unexpected kiss, and squeezed her hands.

"Really? Oh my god, that's amazing, I've always wanted to be a Dad-"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It's great news, we're going to have a child, Jack!"

"Yeah," She said teasingly. "That's what happens when you're pregnant, Geoff."

"Oh, ha ha. How far along are you?" Geoff asked.

"Not sure. Around three months, I think. I've got to book a scan soon." Jack replied.

"I'll come with you. Oh god - we're going to have to get a bigger apartment. Have you told the guys? Who else knows?"

"Ryan and Lindsay." Jack answered. "Ryan was with me when I found out, and Lindsay wormed it out of me."

"This is so cool," Geoff stated giddily. "We've got to tell the guys."

"Not yet," Jack said, causing her boyfriend to stop his cheery ramblings. "Not until after the scan. We'll tell them then."

They finished up soon after that, paying the bill and leaving Al with their thanks. The drive home was comfortable, though Jack couldn't help but notice that Geoff drove considerably slower, and frankly, safer. When they pulled the car into the garage, Geoff put his hand on top of Jack's, a massive smile still plastered on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, asshole. Now let's get inside, my back is killing."

 


	4. Cooped Up Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally goes out on a job, much to Geoff's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions, my tumblr is rimmietimmie.tumblr.com

Jack had been getting slowly bigger and slowly more sick as the days went by. She was nearing the end of her 'First Trimester' (thank god for the internet) and that meant her symptoms should be getting better. Her morning sickness had subsided by now, but she was incredibly fatigued, her entire body ached, and she wanted to sleep for all of eternity. She'd been trying to fight these side-effects off whilst simultaneously attempting to hide it from the rest of their crew.

As far as everyone else knew, she was a little tired. Overworked, probably. Geoff thought she was just going on too many jobs, though in reality, Jack only went on maybe one job every couple of days - any more and she'd sleep for a day afterwards.

She'd stopped going on any particularly difficult or dangerous jobs anyway, though not out of choice; Geoff had barred her from anything that posed a risk to her or the baby, and ensured that the other members of the crew would refuse to take her out on said jobs.

Which brought her to the current situation.

"Come on, Michael, you've gotta let me come out. I'm going out of my mind."

"No way, Jack." Michael said firmly, shaking his head. "Seriously, Geoff would beat my ass if I even let you get in the same car as Gavin."

"He's not that bad at driving!" Jack weakly argued. 

"Wow, you really are desperate to come out." Michael laughed. "The answer is still no though." 

"What has Geoff said? Why am I not allowed out on jobs?" Jack tried to reason, her hands on her hips. 

"He, uh..."  
"He said you're too tired and stressed!" Gavin piped up helpfully.

"Gavin!" Michael and Jeremy shouted in unison, shooting glares in Gavin's direction.

"You know what's stressing me out?" Jack questioned, her anger evident to the others. "Not being able to step foot out of the fucking apartment!"

The two boys shrugged, avoiding Jack's seething glares. They didn't know why Geoff had pulled them aside a week ago, threatening to fire them (which basically brought death) if they dared let Jack go on a job with them. This wasn't the first time that Jack had argued about going out with them today, though today she seemed more determined than ever. 

Ryan, ever the mediator, decided to break the silence, stepping into the throes and placing a calming hand on Jack's shoulder. 

"You know what Geoff will say," he attempted to reason. "He'll have us strung by our balls." 

"Technically, Ryan," Jack growled, her teeth gritted. "I am your boss. And as your boss, I am demanding that I am coming on this job with you." 

Michael and Gavin exchanged concerned glances. Ryan usually dealt with situations when Jack and Geoff could not, being the third oldest, and as such they looked at him expectantly. Ryan seemed to hesitate for a second, glancing at Jack's stomach. Though she had successfully concealed it from the other members of the crew, Ryan knew that the small baby bump was sitting there. It was time to make a decision. 

"You stay with me at all times. And you follow my command." Ryan spoke, and when Jack opened her mouth to continue, Ryan held up a hand to silence her. "It's that, or you stay here."

Jack weighed up her options for a moment, before nodding. Gavin and Michael exchanged concerned looks, but let it slide. Ryan knew what he was doing, and on his head be it. The four made their way down to the Garage, the two lads jumping into Michael's Adder without hesitation. Ryan strolled over to his Zentorno, with Jack following a few paces behind. 

"This - I'm not happy with this. I get what Geoff's feeling and I get what you're feeling, but we've got to maintain balance between the crew and personal lives." Ryan sighed. "So come on."

The two climbed into the car, Ryan quickly firing up the engine and reversing out of the Garage. The journey to the job was long, though helped significantly by Jack's tendency (though Geoff insisted it was an obsession) to sing loudly to  _every fucking single pop song_ that would come onto the radio. Ryan had become accustomed to it, and couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth twitch when she'd launch into each verse with passion. 

The job was up in Blaine County, far away from their base in Vinewood. The two reached the agreed starting point around mid-afternoon, with Michael and Gavin sitting on the hood of Michael's car, having arrived half an hour before. 

"Jesus, Gavin, how much were you speeding?" Jack chuckled. 

"I thought I was going to die." Michael responded. "He's never driving my Adder again."

"Why, boi? Not a scratch on her!" Gavin squawked. 

Ryan huffed in the direction of the two, popping the trunk of the Zentorno and pulling out his favourite assault rifle. Jack followed suit, her favourite pistol next to the empty spot where Ryan's gun had been. 

They quickly divided up jobs, and once everyone had been clear on their roles, set off to accomplish the task. Jack stuck close to Ryan, as he had requested, and they moved quickly and efficiently. Jack was glad to be back in the field, to be  _actually doing something_. She'd fallen into her stride, keeping lookout whilst Ryan acquired the RV. Gavin's intelligence had been correct, as always, and Jack couldn't help but wonder how they'd ever managed without him. 

Ryan gave the signal, and Jack climbed up into the RV with him, Ryan checking on comms on Gavin and Michael. They confirmed that their part was done, and they were already on their way back to the city. Ryan checked out with them, assuring them that it was fine to go home, and the remaining two started their journey to the drop off. 

They'd been driving for around ten minutes when the first gunshot was fired. Ryan swore loudly, checking his mirrors to see several Lost MC members tailing them on motorbikes. Ryan swerved quickly, turning down the interstate in an attempt to lose them. They managed to lose two motorbikes, but there were still several shooting at them. One of the windows towards the back of the RV shattered, causing Ryan to swear angrily under his breath. 

Ryan pressed his foot down on the accelerator, reaching speeds that Gavin would be proud of, attempting to shake them off his tail. He swerved quickly as two motorbikes approached him, effectively taking them both out. Jack caught sight of the shot, calling out, but it wasn't quick enough, and with a loud pop, the RV began to rumble as one of the tires deflated. 

"We need to lose them!" Jack groaned. 

"No shit, Jack!"

After what was a much longer chase than it should have been, Ryan had taken out the rest of their rivals, and they began the journey to the drop off once more. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, slumping back into her seat. Ryan eyed her warily, his face set in a hard line. 

"This was a bad idea." Ryan muttered. "I shouldn't have taken you out." 

"This had nothing to do with me and you know it!" Jack replied, staring straight ahead and avoiding Ryan's gaze.

"Geoff is going to kill me. And then he's going to resurrect me and kill me again." 

"I'll deal with Geoff." Jack snarled. "It's about time I spoke a few choice words to him."

"He's just worried something is going to happen to the baby." Ryan attempted to reason. "I can't say I'd do any different."

"It's my choice, Ryan! If I was about to burst, I'd get it. I'm a responsible adult and it's my decision. If I want to go out into the field then I bloody well will!" Jack sighed. "It'll only get worse when we tell the others."

"Michael is going to go all protective on your ass." Ryan chuckled, attempting to bring some humour to the situation. 

"I can bet." 

The journey back to the city was somewhat darker than their journey out there. Ryan was worried about Geoff's reaction and for Jack's health, and Jack was dreading the confrontation with Geoff. Sure, it needed to happen, but she didn't like arguing with him - their life was stressful enough without arguments. 

When they eventually pulled into the garage, they both shared an apprehensive look, Ryan cutting the engine with an air of finality. Jack got out of the car, closing the door behind her and raising an eyebrow at Ryan. He understood her signal, heading into the apartment first, with Jack trailing a few steps behind. 

The boys all sat in the living room, apart from Geoff, who was pacing with rugged hair and tired eyes. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and his face showed pure relief when his eyes fell upon Jack, who looked exhausted but otherwise unharmed. 

"Thank God," he muttered, rushing towards her and pulling her into a hug. 

"I'm not sorry," she replied, but embraced him all the same. "I can't stay inside all day. It's not who I am, Geoff."

"I know," Geoff sighed. "That doesn't mean we can't be careful, though. We'll come up with something."

The two eventually broke apart, smiling slightly at the confused faces of Michael, Gavin and Jeremy. Geoff and Jack exchanged warm glances, before heading over to the vacant sofa, curling up together. Ryan edged into the room, perching on the armchair next to Michael and Gavin. 

"I think we have some explaining to do."

 


	5. The Second Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack go for the second scan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions, my tumblr is rimmietimmie.tumblr.com

Things had been a lot better in the Crew. Now that everyone knew about the pregnancy, it was a lot easier for Jack to go out into the field and have adequate protection, which satisfied both Geoff and Jack. Jack's bump was rapidly growing now, and was certainly noticeable, no matter what she wore. On the nights where Geoff was home (which was a steadily increasing number), Jack would wake up in the morning to find Geoff's hands wrapped loosely around her stomach. He'd even caress it in his sleep sometimes. 

There was still niggling worries in her mind - what if she was a terrible mother - but Geoff took every opportunity to reassure her that's she'd be a fantastic mother. He'd not come in last night, or as far as she was aware. Jack went to bed early most nights; pregnancy was exhausting. She'd gone to sleep extra early last night, however, as today was a very important day. It was the day of her second scan, and the first that Geoff would be going to. 

She'd risen to the sound of her alarm clock, just after sunrise, and had enjoyed a warm shower before changing into some - despite hating them with a passion - maternity jeans. She'd paired it with a floaty green blouse and a black jacket to match her jeans. She brushed through her wet hair as she left their bedroom, heading into the kitchen. She greeted Michael and Jeremy with a wave, pausing when they pressed their fingers to their lips and indicated for her to be quiet. 

She turned to see the subject of their gaze, and found Geoff, passed out of the sofa. She knew he hadn't been drinking  - he'd vowed to not drink for the entirety of her pregnancy, if for nothing but solidarity - so she figured he'd got in late and not made it to bed. When she got closer, however, she saw that he was in fact asleep on a book, as well as being surrounded by several others. 

She tiptoed over, taking one book into her hands and studying the cover -  _Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy_   - and it was with a suppressed snort, albeit a pleased one, that Jack realised that Geoff had passed out because he'd been reading pregnancy books all night. Was this the first time he'd done this? It was touching, really. Jack knew that he was concerned about the pregnancy going well, but Geoff, well, he was a busy man. He'd chosen to spend his free time reading baby books, and with a smile on her face and a warmth in her chest, she strolled back over to Michael and Jeremy. 

"Have you seen this?" She asked, gesturing to the book still in her left hand. 

"We have. Had to persuade Gavin not to draw dicks on his forehead." Jeremy chuckled lowly. "Figured he was tired."

"Yeah, he's been really busy lately." Jack shrugged, placing the book down on the countertop. 

"How far along are you now?" Michael questioned, sipping from his energy drink. "You're huge."

"Jesus, Michael!" Jeremy chastised. 

"What? She knows I don't mean any harm." Michael grinned, and Jack laughed in agreement. 

"Just hit five months." Jack said. "We find out the sex today."

"Lindsay is convinced it's a boy. Wont shut up about it." Michael grumbled, still smiling all the less. 

The three continued to talk, until they heard movement from the other side of the room to see Geoff sitting up on the sofa, eyes hooded with sleep and shoulders slumped. Jack poured him a cup of coffee in his favourite mug, strolling over to him and handing it to the man, accompanied with a kiss. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Jack grinned. "Been studying hard?"

"You know it," Geoff grinned lazily, clutching the mug tightly. "What time is it?"

"Ten to nine. Nearly time to go." Jack smiled.

"You should have woke me." Geoff sighed, temporarily placing the mug on the coffee table to stretch. His back let out a satisfying crack, and he was back to cradling the mug once more. "I can't wait. It's going to be awesome."

"You're going soppy." Jack chuckled. 

"Assholes," Geoff grumbled, noticing Michael and Jeremy making kissy-faces in his direction. "I'll get my shit together then."

Within thirty minutes, Geoff had showered and dressed, and was looking much more presentable than he had been before. They'd booked an appointment with a very expensive, very private clinic in the nicer part of Vinewood, if only to ensure the utmost privacy for them both. They loved the crew and their line of work, but they wanted to keep their child sheltered from that life, and it was best to start as you meant to go on. 

The clinic was minimalist and nondescript, blending in easily with the numerous cosmetic surgery clinics in the area. Jack and Geoff had entered with clasped hands, confirming their appointment with the receptionist and taking seats in the relatively empty waiting room. Jack could feel Geoff's leg shaking next to her, and placed a calming hand on top of it. 

"It'll be fine, don't worry." she said soothingly. 

"I know, I know," Geoff grinned. "It's just so exciting. I feel like a fuckin' kid at Christmas." Geoff chuckled. "Christmas is coming soon, as well."

"My favourite time of year."

"Mine too," agreed Geoff. "It's not often that we all get to spend time together, especially outside of work."

"Well, we can have a family Christmas."

Jack smiled softly at Geoff, squeezing his hand with sincere affection. Before they knew it, Jack's name was being called, and the couple strolled after the sonographer, closing the door shut behind them. Jack climbed onto the examination bed, and followed the sonographer's instructions, raising her shirt up to her bra. Geoff crouched beside her, still gripping her hand, his eyes soft and caring. 

The sonographer began her examination, smiling at Jack's squirm from the cold ultrasound gel on her stomach. She began to move the scanner for a minute or so, before stopping above a certain point on Jack's stomach. 

"I'll just pull up the audio." The sonographer spoke, and the couple nodded in response. 

Seconds later, a small sound began to echo throughout the room. Jack and Geoff had their eyes glued to the small screen, watching in amazement as they saw their child. It was small, of course, but they could actually  _see it_. They could  _hear it_. Jack finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look at Geoff, and sent him a soft smile as she saw several tears leaking down his cheeks, with a large grin on his face.

"That's our baby.  _Our baby_!" Geoff beamed. "We made it."

"The baby looks healthy, and everything seems to be as it should be. Heartbeat is strong and steady." said the sonographer. "Would you like to know the sex?"

The two nodded, seemingly rendered speechless by the entire experience. The sonographer moved the scanner around Jack's stomach for a further minute, as Jack and Geoff watched in awe. The sonographer removed the scanner from Jack's stomach, placing it nearby and handing Jack several wipes to clean the gel from her stomach.

"You're having a baby girl." She spoke. 

Geoff beamed even more, if that was possible. "A girl," he breathed. "My little girl..."

They left the office with large grins on their face and several copies of the sonograph in their hands, excited to share the news with their boys.


	6. The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew starts work on decorating the nursery for Jack and Geoff's new arrival.

"What about Gavina?" suggested Gavin, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Hm, Gavina Ramsey doesn't quite have a ring to it." laughed Jack.

"If we call her after Gav, there's too much of a risk she'll inherit his nose." grinned Jeremy. 

"I'd be really fuckin' concerned if my child looks like Gavin," grumbled Geoff. 

They'd had this conversation multiple times over the past three weeks, and Geoff and Jack were no closer to naming their baby girl. Jack was nearly six months pregnant, and she was starting to feel like a beached whale. Geoff constantly reassured her that she was as beautiful as ever, but it was difficult to believe it when everything you wore had an elasticated waist. Jack had been nagging the boys to help her get the nursery ready for the past three days, but they were snowed under with work for the Crew, especially with Jack out of action.

 _Well,_ Jack had insisted,  _you wouldn't have so much to do if you'd let me do something!_

Geoff would rather work twenty-four hours a day than have Jack anywhere near a gun. The crew always liked to have at least a week off for Christmas, meaning that there was extra work to get all of their affairs in order before the festivities. It was the twenty-third of December already, and whilst the boys may have finished the majority of the crew's work, there was a whole flat pack nursery waiting to be built. 

"Insert tab a into slot b? What does that even mean?" grumbled Michael. 

"Didn't you used to be an electrician, boi?" asked Gavin. 

"I didn't put together cribs as an electrician, asshole." 

"Yeah, but it means you're good with stuff, dunnit." reasoned Gavin. 

"You're a fucking idiot." chuckled Geoff. 

Michael lay sprawled out on the floor, attempting to 'insert tab a into slot b', whilst Gavin kneeled on the floor next to him, 'helping'. Geoff was in the corner, skillfully building a set of drawers with much less difficulty than Michael and Gavin. Jeremy was in the other side of the room, arranging cushions and soft blankets onto a comfy armchair in the corner. 

Geoff was running around the nursery like a headless chicken, checking on this and that, helping with things but not really helping at all. Jack was sneakily arranging and building things, managing to get a few minutes work done every now and then before one of the boys would catch her and chastise her. 

"I'm not dying, you know." she grumbled, as Gavin glared at her for bending down to pick up a screwdriver. "Just pregnant." 

"Just let us do it, love." smiled Gavin. "We're more than happy to help." 

"Ok," Jack nodded, stifling a yawn. 

"Alright?" Geoff questioned, wandering over to her. 

"My back is killing," grumbled Jack. "And I didn't know ankles could swell to this size." 

"Go and sit down." ordered Geoff. 

"m'fine, I don't need to sit down." 

"It wasn't a request. Go and put your feet up, take a nap, whatever. We'll sort the nursery out." 

"I-"

"No buts."

Jack stayed to fight for a few moments longer before admitting defeat and leaving the nursery, heading into the master bedroom and collapsing into bed. Pregnancy was tiring, and she was certainly feeling the full effects of it. 

Before she knew it, she had been roused by the feeling of the mattress dipping next to her, and she recognised Geoff by his scent before even opening her eyes. She felt him snuggle up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, hands gently caressing her bump. 

"Nursery is finished. Jeremy is just doing little bits and finishing touches, all that shit." spoke Geoff softly. 

Jack grinned as she felt the first telltale movement, and giggled as Geoff jumped out of his skin at the feeling. 

"What's that? What's wrong? Oh God, what's wrong?" 

"Geoff, sweetheart, calm down. It's just the baby moving and kicking." Jack soothed, turning and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. "She likes to make her presence known."

"Just like her mother," chuckled Geoff. "Not long now. Three months." 

"Our family will be complete." Jack smiled. 

"Me, you and our little girl." smiled Geoff. "My perfect family."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack awoke to a feeling of complete warmth and comfort. Geoff was snuggled up behind her, rubbing his hands over her bump soothingly, and she could hear him whispering to it. She feigned being asleep, instead enjoying Geoff's warmth and listening him talk to their baby. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, sweetheart. Besides your mummy, of course. She really was the best thing to ever happen to me," Geoff whispered. "We aren't a conventional family, but you're going to be so loved. Jeremy has bought you so many fucking sleepsuits, you're gonna have to live in pyjamas."

Jack began to stir in his arms, her bladder uncomfortably full, and she turned to Geoff, pressing a sleepy kiss to his lips. She quickly excused herself from the bed, shivering at the sudden change in temperature, and quickly relieved herself in the en-suite before returning to the bed, to Geoff's waiting arms. 

"Merry Christmas, Jack." spoke Geoff. 

"Merry Christmas, Geoff." she replied. 

The two lay in bed for around an hour, simply enjoying each other's presence and the gentle movements of their child. It was pleasant to spend time together so frivolously, without rushing or tiredness. It seemed like all too soon when there came a knock at their bedroom door, followed by a series of loud voices arguing. 

"Don't disturb them, asshole!" snapped an angry Jersey accent. 

"But it's Christmas, Micool!" came the other, very British accent. 

Geoff had groaned before getting out of bed, throwing on some clothes before opening the door to the bedroom, revealing an overly excited Gavin. The older man simply sent him an unimpressed glare, but Gavin could tell that his boss was not truly angry. Geoff simply pushed past Gavin into the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

With a sigh, Jack pushed herself out of bed, leaving behind the warm comforts of the blankets to change into the most horrific Christmas sweater that she could find, stretching it uncomfortably across her protruding stomach. After brushing her hair, she reluctantly left the bedroom and entered chaos. 

The lads were all surrounding the Christmas tree; Gavin was attempting to stealthily pick up presents whilst Michael was swatting his hand away whenever he caught Gavin. Jeremy was waiting patiently, a cup of coffee clutched in his hands. 

Ryan was somewhere in the kitchen, and Jack could hear his singing echoing throughout the apartment. Geoff, meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen. Jack strolled around the apartment searching for him, but it appeared he had gone out. Where, she didn't know. 

She took a seat at the breakfast bar, making small talk with Ryan as he cooked breakfast. It was usually Geoff or herself that made breakfast for them all, but today it seemed Ryan had taken on the task - and whatever he was making, it smelled amazing. 

"Did you manage to get all of your Christmas shopping done?" he asked. 

"I did," Jack nodded. "I did the last of it with Lindsay yesterday. The mall was packed."

"I bet," chuckled Ryan. "I hope everyone is hungry." 

"We sure are, Ry!" shouted Jeremy from the living room. 

"Can we open presents yet?" called Gavin eagerly. 

He appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, eyeing Jack eagerly. Jack laughed and shook her head. 

"Wait til Geoff gets back. Where has he gone?"

"I don't know," Gavin shrugged. 

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." said Ryan. 

Jack eyed him suspiciously. "What do you know? You know something." 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" retorted Ryan hastily. 

Jack frowned but dropped the subject - she knew that she'd get nothing out of Ryan. Instead, they all sat down to eat, Geoff returning with a flurry of cheery greetings. He sat down at the table next to Jack, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he filled his plate. 

"So, boys," Geoff grinned. "And my lovely girlfriend. Are we ready to open some presents?" 

Gavin all but sprinted into the living room and perched himself by the tree, Jeremy happily helping him organise the presents under it into piles. Jack strolled over to the vacant sofa, sliding into it with a sigh of relief, and Geoff slid into the spot next to her. 

Together, they began to open presents. Gavin adored the new sunglasses that Jack had gotten him, Jeremy loved his orange cowboy hat, and Michael was perfectly happy with his new leather jacket. 

"Who's next?" asked Michael. 

"I would like to give my present to Jack now." 

The instant hush that fell over the boys made Jack instantly suspicious. Even Gavin had fallen quiet, though it seemed he was more taking cues from his fellow lads. Geoff stood up and turned to Jack, smiling softly at her. 

"The past few months have been a whirlwind for us, Jack. There've been ups and downs, but we've come out of it stronger. I love you more and more every day, and I can't wait for our little family to be complete in a few months. I'm so lucky to have my two girls in my life, and I wanted to go one step further. Will you marry me, Jack?"

Jack couldn't help but grin as she saw Geoff get down on one knee, procuring a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring, a princess cut diamond in the centre, surrounded by two small amethysts - her favourite. 

"Of course I'll marry you, you giant sap!" she grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Geoff took it out of the box and slid the ring onto her finger, grinning madly as she snuggled into him. The boys instantly began congratulating the two, with Ryan patting Geoff on the back cheerfully and the boys taking turns hugging Jack. 

"This time next year, you'll be my wife, and we'll have our little girl to join in the festivities."

"I can't wait," replied Jack, the grin on her face bigger than ever.


End file.
